The pontoon craft disclosed by Ugo Conti, U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,439 (2005), provides considerable insight into the problems posed by basic pontoon design constraints. The entire Conti patent therefore is incorporated herein by reference as representative of the state of the art of this type of design. The Conti craft is comprised of two long parallel flexible cylindrical pontoons, each with a separate, horizontally rotatable attached section at the stern which houses a propulsion unit. The front of each pontoon is substantially upturned. A four legged flexible non-articulatable framework is centrally attached, two legs each, to the top of each of the two pontoons. This framework is attached to and centrally supports a small boat which houses the controls for the craft. The Conti craft has a fixed span and height.